Two Interns In The Investigation
by SWW
Summary: SPOILERS TO 5x10 The Goop on the Girl What happens when Booth has to train a new agent, while Cam and Angela share an intern of their own? B&B, maybe some Hodgela, and the two interns get together. NEW TO FANFICTION, ALL HELP WELCOME!
1. Good morning to you too!

**AN: This is my first attempt at any sort of fan fiction. I really have no clue what I'm doing when it comes to this, but I can try anyway. All the reviews, help, hints, and anything else would be GREATLY appreciated! Also, I have read this before, so here's the cursory - I don't own Bones or anything related to Bones except for the two interns I created for this story.**

"Chop chop Bones! Got a case and gotta get a move on!" Special Agent Seeley Booth called as the automatic doors to the Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal Lab whooshed open in near silence.

Dr. Temperance Brennan rolled her eyes and continued talking to her boss, at least in title, Dr. Camille Saroyan. "So you and Angela will be sharing an intern? How? Your two disciplines, while both very useful in solving our cases, are not exactly overlapping fields." She shuddered slightly as she felt Booth's presence draw to her side, "sorry Booth, Cam was just explaining to me how she and Angela will be sharing an intern."

"Can't this wait until we get back?" Booth asked impatiently.

"Yes it can thank you Booth. I believe it would be more easily explained to you both by Ms. Smith," Cam replied and quickly left as to avoid another round of questioning by Dr. Brennan. Booth helped Bones, as he called the world famous forensic anthropologist and best-selling author (in his mind, Booth referred to her as his Bones), with her lab coat. The two started their journey toward another case as partners by heading to Booth's FBI-issued Toyota Sequoia.

"Just an FYI Bones-"

"I don't know what that means," she responded with a confused look, but smile in her eyes, suggesting she liked playing this little game.

"For your information," he chuckled and she silently mouthed an 'oh', "we've got a kid riding with us."

"You're bringing Parker to a crime scene? Does Rebecca approve of this?"

"No, not Parker, but it might as well be. This kid is younger than Sweets." As they approached the SUV, a tall thin man of 22 stood up from leaning against it, adjusting his suit and tie as he did. "Bones, meet my intern, Special Agent-in-training Ryan Garbarino. Ryan, meet my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan." The two shook hands, after which Ryan adjusted his suit and tie again, in exactly the same manner as he had after standing up straight. "At least if I had Parker with me, I would know that I could lock him in the car if things got hairy." Bones, while focusing on what Booth was saying, watched Booth's intern out of the corner of her eye. The young FBI trainee took his glasses off his prominent Italian nose and cleaned them with a yellow handkerchief. After placing the glasses gently back on his face, the thin, but not dangerously so, man took his cell phone out and rubbed down the screen with the hanky before carefully folding it and replacing it back in his shirt pocket. Just as the Agent-to-be got approximately halfway through readjusting his suit for the third time in the exact same manner, a lightning quick movement forced him to stop.

"What is wrong with him?" Bones interrupted, her karate skills helping her forcibly restrain the young man's hand mid-tug on his left sleeve. Garbarino gasped and started to tremble.

"Sorry kid, should have warned you - she doesn't hold any punches."

"Booth, I did not swing at him in a punch, I just grasped his arm to stop him from adjusting his suit and tie for the third time in the exact same... manner?" Bones answered and trailed off at the end.

"I, uhm," Ryan started, his low baritone matching his physical shudder, "I have obsessive compulsive disorder. If it will... I'm usually... I can just call... relax kid... one (inhale) two (exhale) three (inhale) four (exhale). Please?" he asked, trying to twist his arm free, to which Brennan relented. Starting his routine over again, he began, "I will just call Director Cullen and have him transfer me to a desk job. My friend laughed and said I wouldn't last twenty minutes in the field. I should call him and tell him I lasted seventeen minutes and," checking his watch, "approximately fourteen seconds."

"Good job Bones, you broke my intern," Booth chastised both verbally and with a glare.

"Obsessive compulsive disorder isn't something I... oh," Bones started then stopped. "No Agent Garbarino, it shouldn't be too much of an impediment. Anyway Booth, let's tumble!" she said to her partner with a smile, believing she got the idiom correct.

"Roll Bones... let's... roll," he said with a chuckle. "Back seat kid."

"Absolutely sir, lady always sits up front. Plus she's your partner."

Bones scanned the nearly empty case folder and sighed. Twisting abruptly in her seat to face rearward as best she could, Temperance began interrogating the new addition in the car. "Fifth generation Italo-American, still fairly pure Italian blood, north-western Italy? What is wrong with your left knee?"

"Wow Agent Booth, she's good."

"The best," Booth responded with pride and gave Brennan a quick smile that she reciprocated.

"Uh, yes ma'am, fifth generation. My great-great-grandparents came over in the 1870s, in their teens, from outside Genoa. As far as my knee goes, I had a rather destructive accident while fencing in college - did one heck of a number. Extensive damage and tearing to all of the ligaments and a large tear to the cartilage. Had to have surgery to try to repair it. I guess my limp is still noticeable?"

"Don't worry about it sport, she's just that good. I sure didn't notice. Bones, give the kid a break, you already terrified him once today. Plus it sounds like we could probably use his schooling to our advantage in this case."

"And what kind of schooling is this Mr. Garbarino?" Bones asked, almost threatening.

"Structural and forensic engineering? I also have almost enough credits to be certified in bloodstain pattern analysis, though from what Director Cullen told me as we were walking to Agent Booth's office, that won't be of much help at the scene."

"Cullen told you about the scene before Booth?" Temperance asked. Her tone made the Agent-to-be think of a shark circling its prey.

"Uhm... yes? No? I mean... one (inhale) two (exhale) three (inhale) four (exhale)... he mentioned it since I was going to be working with Agent Booth."

"Bones... don't make the kid wet himself. I have a copy of his transcript and resume in my office with the folder Cullen gave me on him. I haven't read it yet because the kid, his folder, and the case were all given to me at the same time. Let's just listen to the music until we get to the quarry."


	2. Wwwwelcome!

Back at the Jeffersonian, Cam Saroyan had just met her new intern after she was done being briefed at security.

"So, have any questions about our jobs Ms. Smith?" Cam began.

"Uhm... n-no. I think I have a p-pretty g-good idea. I should ap-p-pologize in advance for my st-st-stuttering. B-between paying for all m-my college and the economy, I can't afford any sort of therapy," Lynn Smith stumbled out. "I w-wouldn't have to g-g-go on the stand at a t-t-trial, w-w-would I?"

"I'm sure we could work something out. Let's go meet Angela, the other person you'll be interning with. Ange!"

"In my office Cam. Come check out the new video I made in the Angelator," Angela Montenegro called back.

"It'd better be clean Ange, I have our new intern here," Dr. Saroyan said, leading the beautiful petite woman. "Lynn, this is -"

"Angela Montenegro, specializing in facial and events reconstruction, though I'm really an artist."

"I'm Lynn Sm-m-mith. I have double m-m-master's in crime scene re-rec-c-construct-t-t-(breath) construction and DNA analysis. I'm sorry for the st-t-tuttering," Lynn said, brushing her curly dirty blonde hair behind her ear before looking at the floor.

"Don't worry honey," Angela began while enveloping the girl in a hug, "we all have our own tribulations we have to endure." After releasing the girl from the awkward hug, Angela started again, "why don't you two meet Jack and Wendell. I'm sure they're dying to meet you. I'm hoping Bren and Booth'll be calling me soon from the scene." Cam nodded and led Lynn out and down to the Ookie Room, where Jack Hodgins had all of his equipment set up.

"Dr. Hodgins, Mr. Bray, this is Lynn Smith, she will be interning with Angela and I. This isn't another one of your experiments, is it Dr. Hodgins?" Dr. Saroyan said with a disappointedly stern tone.

"Uhm, NOPE! Hi there, I'm Dr. Jack Hodgins; I use bugs and slime to help solve the crime. Haha! You can call me Jack or Hodgins, either way." Jack extended his hand for a firm handshake.

"And I'm Wendell. I'm Dr. Brennan's assistant on this case."

"Cam! Bren and Booth are on the video chat!" Angela hollered, using the doorjamb of her office to support her weight while she leaned out.

"Let's go. Jack, Wendell, might as well tag along, see what kind of goodies Dr. Brennan is going to send our way." The entourage briskly walked to the artist's space, and saw three faces, two familiar, on the Angelator. "Good idea Angela, now all five of us won't be squeezed around your computer. Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, how can we be of assistance?"

"Dr. Saroyan, could you please send Dr. Hodgins out to the crime scene? Even I am confused about what we may need to collect for samples, and I don't like being confused. Who is that standing there with you? She doesn't look like part of our team," Temperance rattled off, sounding slightly tinny due to the microphone in the laptop mounted in the back of Special Agent Booth's SUV.

"I'm Lynn Sm-m-mith Dr. Brennan. I'm here as an intern to b-b-both Dr. Saroyan and Ms. M-m-m-montenegro," Lynn squeaked out. Her shy nature drove the barely five foot tall woman to slink toward the back of the group while fastidiously studying her shoes as though they were the most interesting object in the universe.

"Bones, give her a break. Are you really trying to scare off two interns in one day?" Booth chided, while he gave a glance back to his own intern.

"Two interns Booth? I think if she hasn't done so already, she won't be scaring Wendell off," Angela said, reaching out for his hand before stopping herself in mid-motion.

"Uh, yeah... not Wendell. Cullen laid an intern on me this morning when he dropped off the empty folder for this case. Squints, meet Agent-in-training Ryan Garbarino. Ryan, meet the Squints. From the looks of this hole in the mountain, you'll be seeing plenty of them on this case."

"Nice to meet you all," the tall lanky man gave with a curt wave. "Agent Booth, are any of the squints trained in crime scene reconstruction? I believe, and I know I may be overstepping my bounds here, but I believe that we could use someone like that to help us since they started moving stones before they found the body. Maybe I co-"

"Enough junior. None of the squints are trained in crime scene reconstruction, though Angela has done a superb job in the past." Booth looked back at his intern with murder in his eyes.

"Actually Booth... Ms. Smith has a master's degree in crime scene reconstruction. We could send her out with Hodgins," Camille suggested.

"Fantastic... more squints at the crime scene. Fine! Fine, send her along too."

"Booth, relax. Thank you everyone. Hodgins, Ms. Smith, please get here as soon as possible. Booth, you really need -" Bones finished her conversation with Seeley by shutting the laptop and ending the video chat. The Squint Squad looked at each other for a moment before they all moved off in order to begin preparations for the incoming body.

"Come on Lynn, grab some gumboots and a jumper. Looks like we're taking a field trip!"


	3. And so it begins!

"So Lynn," Jack began as the two started their trip out to Bethesda, where the quarry was located. "Tell me about yourself. What makes you **you**?"

"Uhm... I don't know? W-w-what do you w-want to know? I've always b-b-been g-g-good in school b-but my st-st-stutter has always hindered me. P-p-people think that a st-st-stutter is a sign of low intellect. It lead me to b-b-be sh-shy all my life; b-b-being sh-sh-shy helped p-people avoid me, and th-that helped me do b-b-better in c-college, so I eased th-through my d-d-double d-d-degrees."

"And how did you pick those two majors? They don't seem to necessarily lead easily into each other," Hodgins said, merging his vintage Mini into the far right hand lane.

"They b-b-both came easy to me. W-when I was t-t-trying to figure out w-w-what I wanted to d-do I tried b-b-both out," the beautiful blonde said, gently wringing her fingers together.

* * *

"Stick close kid! I know you probably won't be with me and the squint squad for long, but I need you to learn something to take back to the greenie pen with you - teach the other greenies to respect the squints that help us."

"Is that true Booth?" Bones asked, a slight smirk creasing her lips.

"Yes Bones. Sure, I may want to shoot most of the squints from time to time, but I respect you all very much." Bones flashed Booth a million-watt smile that he knew was for saying the right thing.

"Agent Booth - what exactly should I be doing?" Ryan asked the formidable man that was his mentor.

"Watch and learn. Take notes. Pretend to be a squint and absorb everything I do. Let me do the talking though," Booth replied gruffly. "I don't know how you do it Bones. I've had one intern for four hours and I'm ready to snap. You've had five for over two years. I commend you."

"It is because I have patience and you don't. Though Angela would probably say to me 'Sweetie, bat your eyes and say flattery will get you everywhere Agent Studly.'" Booth started a hearty belly laugh and wrapped his arm around Brennan's shoulder, which elicited a laugh of her own.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan... I hate to interrupt your moment, but that portly man over there appears to be terribly angry about everyone here," Ryan said to the 'just partners' while pointing at a short, bald, overweight fellow of approximately 50. Instead of jumping apart like each other was caustic, Brennan and Booth simply looked into each other's eyes before shoulder-bumping apart. "Do you want me to go speak to him? They taught us this in the academy - speaking to people that is, about why the FBI is taking over their business."

"Come on, let's you and I go have a chat with him. Bones, if you are done until Hodgins and the new squint get here, you are more than welcome to join." Before the group had much time for deliberation, the portly man had stormed over to them, following the advice and arm pointing of a local cop. The burst blood vessels on the highpoints of his cheeks and irritated noises emanating from him made the newly expanded team know he was flustered and livid.

"What in the sam hell is going on here?! Who do you all think you are, descending on my quarry like a damn plague of locusts?! I want all this shit out of here before I start up my equipment and move it myself! You wanna explain for the entirety of y'all Junior?!" he said, poking Agent-to-be Garbarino firmly in the chest.


	4. Squints in the field!

"Go ahead, you wanted to talk to him," Booth said to Ryan.

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to stop yelling and poking me first off," the young Agent-to-be began.

"And why's that?! You all are in the way and told all my guys they can't work! I think you'd better start explaining something to me right quick before I do more than poke you!" The overweight man said, poking repeatedly.

"Because!" Booth and Garbarino both pulled out their badges, Booth also pulling his jacket back to reveal his firearm. "We are the FBI, and a body has been found inside that cave over there," Booth finished, gesturing toward a hole in the mountain cordoned off with police tape. "So poke the kid one more time. Go on, it'll give me a reason to haul you in and take my time getting to questioning you."

Bones gave Booth a quick look, as if to say 'are you serious?'. "Mister..."

"D'Lesardo. Gary d'Lesardo. This here is my quarry."

"Mr. d'Lesardo, as Agent Booth explained to you, a body was found when your crew began to remove the rubble. We were called because Booth and I are called in when the remains are too degraded or mutilated to otherwise be taken care of by local police," Temperance explained in a calm manner. "As far as him taking you into custody, he will do it since you have technically assaulted an agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. He's done it before to entire groups, so one man won't be too much of a hassle for him."

"So miss, who is it then?" d'Lesardo snapped back.

"Doctor. Doctor Temperance Brennan, and while I am the best in my field, I certainly am not that good considering the remains were buried under thousands of pounds of earth, as well as being inside that cave or whatever you call it in the industry when the explosives went off." Fishing her phone out of the pocket in her jeans, Bones answered with her curt "Brennan!" response. "Oh, ok Hodgins. What's that? Oh, yes, certainly. I will send Booth's intern to escort you two in."

"Sending me to escort who Bones?"Garbarino asked, perking up when he heard his title mentioned.

"No no. You will not call me Bones. Booth and his son are the only two people that are allowed to call me that. I am Dr. Brennan."

"I... sorry Dr. Brennan. I just assumed, but you know what they say about assuming. Where am I going?" Ryan responded, taken aback but recovering nicely.

"No, I do not know what they say about assuming. You will have to go over to the quarry entrance and escort Dr. Hodgins and whoever is with him. You saw Dr. Hodgins and this new person on the video conference we had. He has a beard, and I believe drove a small car today. Booth called it a Matchbox a few years ago."

In the meantime, Booth had been able to explain the situation to the fiery quarry owner and had suggested the man contact his lawyer. "So..." Booth began, looking intensely at Brennan.

"So... dinner tonight when we get back?" Brennan asked hesitantly. _'What are you doing Temperance... it is just Booth, why are you hesitant and shy?'_

"Of course. You know I'd drag you to the Diner anyway. We'll just stop on the way back with the kid."

"No! I mean... well, just you and I? I kind of wanted to talk to you tonight... alone?" _'Tempe, it is just Booth! Get a hold of yourself!'_

"Oh... uh, sure Bones. Whatever you want. It's a date!" Booth said emphatically, flashing a full-on charm smile. A lazy smile warmed Brennan's face while she nodded vigorously. _'What is up with her all of a sudden?'_ The comical 'meep-meep' of the horn in Hodgins' Mini shook the partners out of the reverie they didn't even realize they were sharing. Just before their eye contact broke, a flash of desire washed over both their eyes, with both the people person and the bone person knowing what they saw, but wondering if they really saw it or just imagined it.

"Dr. B, Booth! What's up? You usually don't invite me to go on a field trip! This here is Lynn Smith, Cam and Angie's new intern."

Extending her hand to both the beautiful doctor and the handsome FBI agent, Lynn squeaked out a modest "p-p-pleased to m-m-meet you" before she tried to hide in the crowd of four... five as Agent Garbarino walked up.

"So Dr. B, what've we got? You said you were very confused and needed me out here for something."

"Yes Dr. Hodgins come and I will show you what we have." The entire group followed her to the grizzly scene where parts of a human skeleton lay crushed into a nearly paper-thin mockery of a body. "I called you out here because we are going to need your expertise in geology to help us understand what is bone, stone, and silt. Ms. Smith is it? You said you have a master's in crime scene reconstruction?" The petite girl nodded while looking around with wide eyes, taking in every detail while failing to notice the adoring gaze of the young FBI trainee. Agent Booth noticed the gaze when his broke from a similar watchfulness of Bones. _'I'm going to have to have a chat with the kid when we get back to the Hoover. Fantastic.'_ "Ms. Smith, I believe you and Agent Garbarino can work together to figure out what stones came from where, which could help us determine a lot about the damage to the skeleton. Does anyone have any ideas as to how we can safely take the skeleton back to the Jeffersonian without copious amounts of dirt, but without just putting all the pieces in a bag?"

"Bones, remember what you told me you guys did to get that bride out of the stack of cardboard? With the sheet of metal? Could that work?" Booth offered. Brennan pondered for a moment before nodding her head. She stripped the gloves off her hands and started walking out of the cave. "Back to DC to wait for the remains?" Again Brennan nodded as she walked toward the SUV. "Right to the lab or?"

"Yes, please."

"You got it Bones," Booth said, placing his hand on the small of her back. Temperance melted into the touch and extended the length of their walk by slowing down before she climbed into the SUV.

"Hey! What about... me..." Agent Garbarino finished as the pair drove out of the quarry. "Uh," Ryan began after walking back toward Jack," Dr. Hodgins? Can I get a ride back to Washington with you? Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth just left without me."

**AN: Yeah, so... I realized that the very ending of this and parts of the next few parts of this little narrative didn't exactly coalesce, so I edited this bit instead of re-writing the whole next chapter or two. Mea culpa.**


	5. Traffic sucks!

As Booth drove down the highway, bopping along to the radio, Bones started a text conversation with Angela back at the Jeffersonian.

'Help! Asked Booth to dinner.'

'Y is this n issue? Its B' Angela responded promptly.

'Because it is Booth! Remember the talk we had the other day? I think I have more than best friend feelings for him' the anthropologist pounded out.

'Still just dinner w/B. Diner? FF?' Ange typed back, squealing to herself and bouncing in her chair.

'Don't know. Maybe that new place on Capitol Hill. We will talk when I get in. He is in the car do we can't now.'

'Ok, prepare me though - dinner or a date?'

'More than likely a date.' At this, Angela could no longer contain herself and started doing a happy dance. Wendell looked on from the platform with amusement while Cam walked in.

"Having a good day Angela?" the forensic pathologist asked, stifling a laugh.

"Bren accidentally asked Booth on a date and is panicking. A DATE!"

Back in the car, Booth snapped out of his relaxed state rather sharply. "Shit! Bones, we have to go back to the quarry! Damnit!" he exclaimed, pounding the steering wheel.

"Booth, why?"

"Don't you notice something, or rather, someone missing?" the FBI Agent snapped as he flipped on the lights and siren.

"You and I are here... oh, your intern Booth," she said as he grumbled loudly. "Booth... Seeley," she said, putting her hand on his forearm, "slow down and watch this." Pushing a button on her phone and placing it to her ear, Brennan began, "Dr. Hodgins - Yes, hello. Agent Booth and I - Oh, you have? Alright, perfect. Thank you very much!" Bones hung up the phone and smiled at Booth. "Hodgins has your intern and will bring him back to the lab. It is a good thing you have me here to be your logical side." The 'just partners' smiled at each other and continued on their way to Washington. "Maybe you should turn the lights off?"

"Spoilsport," Booth laughed as he clicked them off. They continued in a pleasant silence until the outskirts of the city came into view. "So, I know you want to get back to the lab to get prepared, so here's the deal - I'll drop you off there with no arguments. But! When I come back to get my newbie, I'm bringing you a light lunch and you're going to stop working for a while to eat."

"Alpha-male," Bones mumbled and smirked.

"Oh come on, you know you love it," Booth retorted. An 'mmhm' from the beautiful author's throat took his eyes off the road momentarily. Thinking better of saying anything, the former sniper kept that little tidbit in his brain to bring up later. "So, what do you think about the quarry owner? He seemed rather upset that we were there."

"While I won't disagree with you that he appeared extremely irked at our presence, without even knowing who the victim is. What is your gut telling you his motive was for killing this man?" Bones prodded, knowing she was egging him on.

"Fine, I'll wait until you get an ID before I start trying to figure out who did the killing or why. What do you want for lunch? Thai or diner?"

"Thai, please." As she climbed out of the SUV, Temperance looked back over her shoulder (rather seductively Booth thought) and said, "I'll call you when Hodgins gets here. You can investigate the quarry owner until then."

"Oh, thanks for the permission boss."

---

Dr. Jack Hodgins, Lynn Smith, and Agent Ryan Garbarino were all piled into the entomologist's antique Mini, with the FBI trainee stuffed into the rear seat. The three new co-workers saw a bevy of brake lights and stopped traffic. Unable to hold his tongue after they had come to a rest, Ryan said, "Ms. Smith, I hate to have to ask you this, but would you mind letting me out for a moment? My orthopedic would have a fit if he saw me sitting like this." Lynn simply looked at Hodgins before opening her door and helping the lanky young man from the cramped confines. Without a word, the petite blonde climbed into the rear seat. "Oh, that wasn't my intention. I just can't sit with my knee folded up like it was for extended periods of time."

"D-d-don't worry about it. I'm t-t-t-tiny so it m-m-m-makes sense. P-p-p-p-p-p-p (breath) also, if you have to stretch again you can."

"Ok. Thank you, that was very kind," Ryan said. The traffic forward started to roll, so he climbed back in. The trio rolled slowly past an accident scene before getting back up to speed.

"Hope we don't have to work on that one too," Jack laughed. The two new interns took this as a signal that he was now open for conversation, so they began to ask him what the team was like. Without getting too deep into detail, and painting himself in a favorable light, Hodgins explained that the group was much more than a team or friends - they were family.

"Do Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan do this often? Forget people?"

"Haha! They tune out the rest of the world if they look each other in the eye." The rest of the trip back to the Jeffersonian was smooth and uneventful, at least in the front seat. From the back seat, Lynn studied Agent Garbarino, trying to decide what it was with him that she seemed to be drawn to. Was it the fact that when Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan left, he had this lost puppy dog face? Was it his strong features? Was it the way he listened intently to everything she said, even when she was just walking around taking in the scene while trying to avoid even glancing towards her first actual live (well…) murder victim? Was it the fact that he seemed so very familiar to her, even in this new city? What was it?


	6. Angela, the matchmaker!

"Bren, where is your dinner guest? He didn't come inside with you, and normally he does," Angela asked, not holding any punches when it came to getting out all of the little details she could.

"He was heading back to the Hoover building to try to build a more in-depth file for us to have. The folder he had with him in the truck was barely more than a folder and a case number. Also, would you please lower your voice when it comes to discussing any after-work plans I may have with Booth? I would rather not like to have the entirety of the lab suspecting anything."

"Sweetie… everyone already suspects everything. It's just a matter of you catching up to the reality of the situation."

"You've told me that before," Temperance said as the two female best friends walked into Brennan's office. "Shut the door please. Ok, so… I know I am not very good with matters of the heart, and normally I would just go to Booth and ask him, but since he is the cause of this feeling I assume that he would not be an objective confidant. I also assume that, due to you being my other best friend, this is something we can openly discuss. Please tell me what to do," the pale brunette said to her olive-skinned friend.

"Well, first of all, I'm proud of you for asking him out on a date. Does he know that this is a date? Or does he just think it is the two of you getting dinner like normal while you work on the case?"

"Oh, I did not even tell him that we weren't going to be grabbing take-out and going to one of our apartments to go over the case notes. Maybe I should tell him that? However, when I asked him and stated that I wanted it to just be the two of us, he did say 'it's a date', so I am not sure what that means. Can I just call him and tell him? Normally this wouldn't be an issue as the other men I have met in the past know that it isn't work related, but with Booth I don't know how he will be viewing this."

"BRAIN STORM! Ok, so… since you said there wasn't much of anything in the file this morning, you can use that to your advantage – just call him and say something like 'well, since there wasn't much in the case folder this morning, I was thinking we could just go out and have dinner without talking about work.'"

"That's brilliant Angela. Let me do that right now so that we can get down to work." The forensic anthropologist pressed the #1 speed dial on her Blackberry (which Angela noted), and repeated the line verbatim to Booth. The tones of his response, since Ange couldn't hear the actual words, sounded very accepting and relieved. "I have been thinking, we have these two interns that both seem to have a better than working understanding of the type of crime scene we are dealing with –"

"Really? I know that Lynn has a master's degree in crime scene reconstruction, but what does Booth's intern have?"

"Well, Agent Garbarino has a bachelor's in structural and forensic engineering. I am assuming that we could run the simulation through the Angelator while also letting the two interns work together. It solves the issue of keeping them occupied without giving them anything that will be vital to the investigation. If their results turn out to be categorically and mathematically the same as what the Angelator gives us, I will feel more comfortable giving them more crucial information."

Angela had twisted herself to face Tempe while they both sat on the plain gray couch. "If this new agent is single, we could hook the two of them up as well. This poor girl Sweetie, you should have seen the way she walked around here. She is possibly the shyest person I have ever seen come through our doors. She could use a good guy in her life, and anyone employed by the FBI and assigned to our resident Agent Studly has to be a good guy."

"What is your fascination with getting people into relationships? You have been trying to force Booth and I together for almost the entire time we have worked together. Then there was Zach and that young woman from paleontology, Naomi I believe her name was, and I can think of multiple times when you and I have been out and you state that two complete strangers would make a lovely couple."

"I have a sixth sense for it. And before you say there is no such thing as a sixth sense – just trust me that some people have innate abilities that seem to defy the normally accepted limits of human ability. Anyway, I'll see what kind of information I can get out of the kid when he and Booth stop back by to bring you to lunch."

"How did you know Booth and I were going to have lunch together?" Bones asked, slightly mystified.

"It is Booth. You are here without him before lunch time. You both have a case. It isn't supernatural, plus he loves you."

Ignoring the last three words Angela said to her, the New York Times bestselling author replied, "Booth is going to bring me some lunch when Hodgins, Lynn, and Ryan all arrive back from the quarry. We, uhm, accidentally forgot him there? We got to discussing how to have the FBI technicians remove the remains among other things, and with him being a new addition, we simply forgot him."

**AN: So, since I am a male, I have no clue how girl talk works. Nor do I have even the slightest inclination as to how it would work between Angela and Temperance. As an aside, after deleting and uploading a fixed chapter 4, I realized I could do that without deleting the old version (and stats) of the chapter. I'm learning on my own, yay!**


	7. Everyone's home!

**AN: Hit writers block as soon as I started this. Think of it as a little blast between commercials. Just a little filler piece to get everyone home from the scene.**

**AN2: _The Goop on the Girl_ - I liked it but was disappointed at the same time. January should be interesting.  
**

The three co-workers piled out of Hodgins's antique Mini once they arrived at the Jeffersonian. Jack climbed out of his side of the car, while Ryan extended his hand to Lynn, helping her out of the car.

"Th-th-th-th-th-th-thanks!" Lynn smiled and blushed, which Ryan reciprocated. "You m-m-m-m-might as well come inside until Agent B-b-b-b-booth arrives. I can sign you in."

"Ok," the FBI trainee nodded dumbly before following the quickly retreating young woman. Hodgins had watched the whole exchange with a chuckle. He knew he would have to tell this to his ex-fiancé.

"Dr. Hodgins, what did you discover at the scene?" Camille asked as she saw the bearded scientist walking toward his lab, still affectionately called the Ookie Room.

"Uhm… a lot of stone. Going to hard to get going but once Wendell and I get the small remains separated from the stone and sand then we'll really get rolling. Hey, have you seen Angie?" Cam pointed toward the artist's space, which the entomologist followed. "Hey Ange? Angie?"

"What's up Jack? Oh, hey, what do you think of the new intern?"

"Haha! Which one? I just brought both of them back from the field. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," he rambled. Describing the interactions he'd seen, both on the highway and in the parking lot. "I just figured you'd like to know, given your penchant for being the matchmaker of the group."

"This is fantastic – I was just talking to Brennan about this! I'm betting that under that shy exterior Lynn is a great girl. Bren even had this great idea to get those two to work together. Use their degrees to keep them out of our hair and as a hard backup to the Angelator. Seems like a fool-proof plan to me. Go tell Brennan that you guys are here so she can call Booth. He is supposed to come back over when you get here to get his intern," Angela explained to her ex. He nodded in understanding, knowing that this bit of information was delicately being used to modify another one of Angela's romance plans.

Bones saw Jack walking out of Angela's office and waved at him before pulling out her cell phone and calling Booth. The smile that spread across her face just from talking to the Special Agent, confirming that she wanted Thai food for lunch, lit up the lab. Shedding her Bones persona (something that was becoming more and more difficult for her with every moment she spent in it) and replacing it with her Dr. Temperance Brennan persona, the stunningly beautiful brunette swiped herself onto the platform to begin examining the remains that had arrived shortly after Dr. Hodgins and his entourage. Lynn and Ryan walked through the automatic doors, and both began to look confused - Lynn due to not knowing where to send Ryan, and Ryan for not knowing what to look at or where to stand.


	8. Lunch time!

Since Booth knew he'd be bringing Thai food back for his Bones, he decided it would be polite to bring something back for everyone in the Squint Squad. He had Cam get together a list, so he wouldn't keep Brennan from her work. Down in the parking garage, the FBI agent clambered out of his government issue Toyota Sequoia, carrying cardboard box full of take-out containers. Camille had begun to set up the balcony lounge for the lunch before the remains arrived.

Placing the box of food down in the center of the lounge, Booth leaned over the railing and bellowed "FOOD'S HERE!"

"Booth! Don't yell. You could have just brought it to my office."

"Not just lunch for you there Bones. Come'n get it!" the former sniper hollered again. By this time, the Squint Squad had begin to arrive on the balcony, most handing Booth a round amount for their part before plopping down into the comfortable seating. "Everyone wash their hands?"

"Yes dad," both Wendell and Hodgins mocked.

"Hey, I don't want to get sick, that's all! Come on newbie, don't be shy, they don't bite," Booth said to his trainee, who was lingering at the edge of the group.

Ryan slowly made his way towards the seating area, where only two seats remained – one next to Lynn and one next to Temperance. Trying to not let his infatuation with Lynn show, he moved his foot to take a step to the seat next to the esteemed doctor. A harsh cough and glare from Angela, and a glare from most everyone alerted the young man to his folly.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-hi," Lynn struggled before looking at her hands blushing. The brilliant woman was wringing her hands together with such nervousness that her knuckles were turning white while the rest of her hands were turning red.

"Hey," Ryan half whispered once he had set down. Watching the damage she appeared to be doing to her hands, Special Agent Booth's charge simply caught her eye and smiled simply. "You ok?" Lynn nodded at the question, before starting to dig into her lunch.

**Why does he have to be so ****polite?****He notice****d me fidgeting and blushing like a school girl. Well maybe if he wasn't such a handsome man with such an upstanding and selfless job then I wouldn't get this feeling in my stomach. **At this point, the thoughts of Lynn and Bones, which unbeknownst to them had been on the same path about the respective FBI agent sitting next to them, diverged.

**Tonight I will finally tell him how I feel. Angela says it is like taking a lead blanket off your chest****. While I doubt that I will physically feel that, he has taught me to understand the philosophical meanings behind what people say****,** Brennan thought, absently holding her chopsticks half way between her container and mouth.

**Don't fool yourself Lynn. A guy like him, he has to be taken. Just because he doesn't have a ring on his finger doesn't mean he doesn't have someone in his life. Oh well, as long as I keep it in my ****mind, I can keep thinking****,** Lynn thought, suddenly very full though only having eaten half of her lunch. "So, wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what is the p-p-p-p-p-plan or course of action Dr. Saroyan?"

"Well Lynn, usually what we do is I will inspect the flesh, take samples, and see if we can find anything about the cause of death there. Dr. Hodgins uses this opportunity to find and collect any particulates –"

"Though he has plenty of those aside from what is on the body," Angela laughed.

"Yes, thank you Angela. Anyway, after that, if we haven't found the cause of death, we strip the bones of flesh and Dr. Brennan does her thing. In the mean time, Booth sorts out leads and follows them. He questions persons of interest. Usually Dr. Brennan will accompany him, and when she does, her duties in terms of the remains are carried out by her intern. We'll try to plug you in as we see fit. Dr. Brennan and Ms. Montenegro had a fantastic idea of having you work on reconstructing the scene, and maybe working with Agent Garbarino in figuring out how exactly everything broke and fell during the detonation of the explosives." The rest of the team nodded along with the boss, while quietly munching on their lunches. Even Booth nodded along when Cam mentioned having the two newest members of the group working together.

"Alright sport, let's get going. I have to get you set up in my office so when you aren't working with the lovely Ms. Smith here, you can be working on other things pertinent to the case. Bones, we still on for dinner tonight?" Booth said as he stood, looking adoringly at his partner.

"Yes, I will call you a little later once I have figured out what we're doing, but I was thinking of trying somewhere new tonight. We'll be in touch," Bones spoke back, her tone carrying more confidence than her brain contained. "I'll call you when we get some sort of ID. Maybe we'll get lucky and find some sort of implanted medical device or instrument with a serial number. If not, this will test all of us and the databases to try to get a match."

After the two FBI agents climbed into their car, the veteran agent spoke up about something that had been on his mind since he observed the interaction of the two new squints at the quarry. "Don't let work get in your way."

"Pardon me?"

"Don't let your job, or the fact that you work together stop you from doing anything with that girl. Just trust me there."

"Oh, are you speaking about Lynn? I wasn't… well, yes I was, but she won't… I mean, did you see her? She won't be interested in me. Is that what you did with Dr. Brennan, ignore the fact that you work together and just went with instinct? You too seem like a lovely couple. I am surprised that the Bureau has allowed you to continue your partnership."

"Heh… yeah, Bones and I aren't in a romantic relationship. We are just friends."

"Are you sure? Remember Agent Booth, I went through the same training you did in terms of reading people, and of course have a bit of innate ability as well."

"Yes, I am sure of where Bones and I currently stand. That doesn't mean that I don't hold some feelings in the back of my brain, but when it comes to her, I am better off holding it inside. This stays between you and I, otherwise you'll wake up with a ten millimeter hole directly between your eyes. But trust me, since you and Lynn do not have anything standing between you and a relationship like Bones and I do."

**AN: Ok, so… I do have the B&B date written out in my head, as well as the aftermath. Just a matter of getting there. Since I don't have any of the degrees required to perform an investigation, I may glaze over some of the more in-depth science in favor of moving the story along. Usually I write during the day at work, but things have been busy lately so no such luck.**

**AN2: Anyone ever notice that the only blonde female characters (aside from those being investigated) in the show ****have been there as a love interest for Booth – Rebecca, Tessa, and Perotta (some disagree with her being a love interest, but I think she was there partially for that reason). Glad I chose to include a blonde in the lab that isn't trying to keep the inevitable from happening.**


	9. The afternoon doldrums!

The rest of the day went along much like many of their other cases, with every member of the team diving full on into their work, trying to get to the bottom of this murder. Everyone, except for Lynn and Angela. It wasn't that these two didn't have work to do; it was just that they didn't feel much up to it for that exact moment. Lynn had been on the couch in Angela's office, watching as the artist was beginning to plug in parameters of the crime scene into the Angelator.

"So Lynn," Angela began without really looking up from her computer, just glancing out the corner of her eye every few moments, "do you feel comfortable working with Ryan? I know we kind of dropped that on your lap. If you aren't ok with it, I'm sure Cam won't have a problem changing it."

"No! I mean, it is ok." Angela perked up at this sharp response, "I w-w-w-w-w-w-wouldn't want t-t-t-to be a thorn in anyone's s-s-s-side. I'm s-s-s-sure I w-w-w-will be able to focus, even with him around." Hearing the words and sensing the attitudes behind them, Angela spun out of her desk chair and closed her door before she sat on the front edge of her desk.

"What do you mean 'even with him around'? It sounds to me like he may be a distraction to you. You find him cute, don't you?"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n (breath) n-n-n-n… maybe? Please don't tell anyone? It is just a little school girl crush. I j-j-j-j-just never had a real b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend. My st-st-st-st-st-st-stutter always drove the b-b-boys away from me at school. I'm sure that since I w-w-w-wasn't the prettiest girl in my c-c-c-c-c-c-classes, that didn't help either," the wavy blonde woman said before knotting her fingers together and crossing her feet.

"Hunny, you're a gorgeous girl! Don't put yourself down like that. You could be a model if you wanted to. Just need to be confident around him and he'll be yours. Now, I think we can get you out of your shell. Also, don't worry, he's a hottie."

"Th-th-th-th-that's why he'd never g-g-g-go for me. I bet he's already taken anyway. B-b-b-but that st-st-st-st-strong swimmer's body that I adore, and he's been so p-p-p-p-p-polite to me," Lynn said before looking away wistfully. The artist could tell she was remembering little moments from throughout the day.

Seeley Booth showed Ryan Garbarino where the younger agent would be working while on this case – the round table in the corner of Booth's office. The young Italian descendant placed his milk crate of personal artifacts on the chair before turning to his mentor.

"So, Agent Booth, are you sure it is ok that I set up some of my things here? I don't want to be an imposition."

"Nah, don't worry about it kid. I know people like to have a little cocoon of their own to work in. Makes you more comfortable and allows you to focus, or unfocus if you need that moment. I mean, I know this is my office, but look at all the stuff I have posted up. It reminds me of why I do this job. Put up whatever you want over in your corner… just don't cover any of my stuff." Booth started to chuckle, which started Ryan laughing. The older agent clapped his hand over the younger's shoulder. "But seriously, don't cover my stuff." Agent Garbarino nodded and started to pull little things out of his milk crate and set them up in what seemed like a very precise and geometric pattern. Pencils laid out based on length, clear pens based on how much ink was left in the cartridge and a pad of legal paper laid perpendicular on top of a pad of graphing paper to the right side of the table. On the left side of the table he placed a well used and a brand new pink eraser, a white out tape, a box of paper clips. Behind those items the structural engineering major set a tape dispenser and stapler. Pulling three of the last four items out of his, photo frames, Ryan looked intently at each one of them before gently placing each one against his forehead before gently setting them up behind the tape dispenser and stapler.

"I'm going to go rinse this out and then get some," Ryan said, pulling a coffee cup out of his crate and gently shaking it at Seeley. "Problem is, I don't know where the lavatory or coffee mess is on this floor. I'm used to the greenie pen, and I have heard that these upper floors are quite a bit nicer and better set up than down there. Once I get that cup, I'll be all good to get cracking on anything you need me to do."

Just like the team in at the Jeffersonian, Agents Booth and Garbarino settled into their work routine rather easily. Even though there were moments of frustration for the former Army Ranger, trying to teach this young man what was going on, Booth took pride in the situation. **Teaching the next generation how to do this job right, not just to get it done.** This situation, with Booth showing Garbarino how to fill out the paperwork and how to go about starting to research the case went on until 5pm, when Booth had to leave to get ready for his date with Bones.

"Sweetie! Get out of here!" Angela yelled to Brennan on the platform.

"Angela, why?" Temperance said calmly back.

"Bren! You know why, and unless you want everyone else knowing too, I suggest you leave," at this insistence, the forensic anthropologist nodded and gathered her things before rushing to her car. Cam and Jack looked confused at Angela from their stations. Wendell walked up to Angela's office, which drew an even more confused look from Cam, and a look of ire from Jack. "Lynn, hunny, just remember what we talked about and see what happens, ok?"

"Th-th-th-th-thanks Angela. I really ap-p-p-p-p-p-p-preciate it. Maybe it will work out. I'll see you t-t-t-t-t-t-tomorrow. Dr. Saroyan, m-m-m-m-may I g-g-go now? It is 5 in the evening." Camille just nodded slightly dumbfounded while trying to formulate what was going on inside her head.

**AN: So I realized I was trying to keep this story too close to cannon, until I realized the other day that it can't be cannon if I end it the way I want it to, so… maybe that'll help me get over my writer's block.**** Also, next up… THE DATE!**


	10. The date!

Special Agent Seeley Booth wasn't sure exactly what was going on tonight, and that was a feeling he didn't enjoy. As much as Bones hated being confused, Booth hated it just as much. Certainly he didn't mind it nearly as much as when Bones was the one behind his confusion, but that negated only a minor portion of his unease.

Was tonight just two friends going out to dinner? Was it two lovers going out before continuing their hidden affair? Was it a first date? Was it a long married couple trying to recapture their love and lust for one another by replaying their courtship? Booth could scratch half of those possibilities off before even realizing he had thought them. Temperance certainly was not his long-time wife, so that wasn't the case. Nor was she his secret lover, so that was another possibility sent shattering to the ground. The possibility of just being two friends going out to dinner seemed the most likely, but why wouldn't they just be going to one of their normal haunts, like the Diner or the Founding Fathers? In all honesty, Seeley's well tuned gut was telling him this was a first date. Bones had been much more in tune with her emotions and feelings since his coma, and maybe… just maybe… she was finally starting to see just how much he loved her. But as he had told people in the past, Bones didn't do things because she felt obligated to. She did things because she wanted to… or was forced to do beyond her will. Had he forced her into this dinner? Impossible! She asked, not you. It has to be a first date… but Booth decided he would follow her lead for the first ten minutes. If she treated this like a date, then Booth would be damned if Brennan didn't realize she was out on a date with Seeley Booth, the lady killer of Philadelphia.

Deciding to play it safe, Booth tossed on his normal "hang out" attire, though spiced it up just a little. The former sniper pulled a new pair of dark blue jeans on, fastening them with his traditional 'Cocky' belt buckle. After pulling on a pair of blue and black vertically striped socks that he bought solely because the blue reminded him of Brennan's eyes, he slipped his feet into a comfortable pair of black shoes. The ex-Army Ranger stood up from his bed and walked shirtless to his closet, scanning everything there as he approached. He pulled a navy blue t-shirt off the shelf and slipped it over his head before yanking a sky blue button down shirt off its hanger and tugged it on. Booth buttoned up only the middle three buttons as he headed towards out, grabbing a light khaki colored military-style jacket off and his keys.

At Brennan's apartment, the forensic anthropologist was pacing in her bedroom. Who was she kidding, a date with Booth? What about their partnership? She couldn't handle it if that was broken up… she just couldn't. The man was currently on his way towards her apartment, that much she was sure of. Being certain of this fact, she couldn't cancel, not that she wanted to. At least when he showed up and she wasn't ready, he wouldn't walk in on her completely nude – she had picked out her under garments. The chocolate color of them screamed "buy me" as much as any inanimate object could to her, and she knew exactly why. His eyes. They were the color of his eyes, those impossibly caring, beautiful eyes. "Temperance, just pick something out, it is just Booth!" the author mumbled to herself. "He's your friend, you don't have to dress like it is a first date for him. Even though it is a first date? Well, it is a first date, but it is just a casual restaurant so wear something simple." Suddenly the inspiration struck her like a lightning bolt, and she rushed to get everything she needed out of her wardrobe. "Jeans – check; white button down shirt – check; brown small heels – check; makeup – not yet…" she listed to herself as she grabbed them and ran to the bathroom. "IT IS OPEN BOOTH, I'LL BE RIGHT OUT!" she yelled after hearing his knock on her door. She gave herself a once-over, fluffing up her breasts in their cups before walking out into her living room to find her partner sitting on the couch. "You ready?" Bones asked, grabbing Booth's attention.

The unflappable FBI agent sat dumbfounded. How could she always manage to look so beautiful? He could feel his jaw hanging slack, but couldn't do anything but nod innocently. She smirked a little, knowing she had him wrapped around her finger, even if she didn't know exactly what that meant. "Wow…" Booth whispered.

"What was that Booth?"

"I said wow. You look heavenly Bones." Booth's eyes bugged out of his head. "I mean… uhm…"

"Thanks. You look very handsome yourself," Brennan blushed. "Shall we?" The partners assumed their usual walk toward the Metrorail, his hand on her lower back. After boarding the Metro, Brennan told Booth what stop would get them to the new restaurant she had chosen for their dinner.

"Capitol Hill? Fancy Bones, real fancy. Did you make reservations, or were we just going to get a table when we could?" Booth asked as they approached the front door, which he opened for her. Her lack of complaint made him feel good, just like when she told him that she had reservations in his name.

"Well, your name is less likely to arouse legions of crazed book fans. Plus, I thought your alpha-male ego would be properly stroked if you took the lead on our date tonight."

**There's something else that I would like stroked,** Booth thought before he had the opportunity to squash it. The hostess showed the two toward a table situated in the back corner, similar to how their booth at the Diner was. Unable to help himself, the strong protector took a quick assessment of the layout of the restaurant before sitting down facing toward the only entrance. They placed their drink orders with the hostess, a red wine for her, a lager-style beer for him. "So Bones… did you call tonight a date?" Booth asked while raising his eyebrows.

"Well…" Brennan fought a quick battle in her brain that Booth could see waging in her eyes before continuing, "yes. You and I have been friends for quite some time, and have become more and more integral in each other's lives. Normally I leave the emotions to you, but I decided that this was something that logically worked out. I consulted Angela on this fact a few days ago, and she agreed with me. I believe she said something to the effect of 'you've finally caught up with reality'. As you know, she…" Bones was cut off by their server taking their orders. "As I was saying, Angela has always been a proponent of a relationship between you and I –"

"As have I."

"What?" Temperance looked up.

"Bones… I have been trying for years to show you how much you mean to me. You are one of the three people in my life I would die for – Pops and Parker are the other two. I _have _died for you."

"Booth, can I just say – I hated that. I did not know how I could possibly continue on. The only reason I was trying to is because I knew you would be disappointed in me for not. Why do you think Angela had to drag me to your funeral? Because I knew if I went of my own volition I would absolutely crumble. The only reason I hadn't fallen apart weeping was because I had focused all my energy on being mad at Angela for making me go. Booth… I slept at your house every night those two weeks." Brennan had begun to spin her glass of wine by its foot.

"Bones… Bones…" Booth soothed while placing his hand atop hers around the stem of the wine glass. "Temperance, look at me please." The brunette lifted her eyes to his, ocean and earth, azure and sepia, blue and brown. Tears lightly gliding from hers, threatening to fall from him. "Tempe, I will never do that to you again. I will never leave you again."

"But you already have once after that!" she snapped. "Your coma," she responded softly to his questioning glare, "not that it was your fault, but you left me then too. Seeley, I didn't leave your side from the time they put you on that gurney. Angela brought me food and clothes, tried to get me out of that stupid room, but I wouldn't leave. I couldn't leave, because I knew you wouldn't if the roles were reversed. I wanted you to wake up, _needed_ you to wake up. I would not have survived had you not woken up. I almost didn't survive you not knowing who I was when you came to. I just… and then when you said you loved me during your first case back. Booth, I had never felt something so… WONDERFUL. I felt the love when you said it, and I wanted to say it back to you. Then you added that idiotic qualifier, and I can't help but think that is all you can be to me… someone that you love in a platonic way." At this, Temperance, not Dr. Brennan, not Bones, no one but the woman she kept hidden away, jumped from her seat and tried to rush toward the restroom.

Booth could see this coming, and had gently grasped her wrist so as she started to rush past him, Seeley pulled her down onto the seat next to him. "Bones… Temperance, let me talk now. You had your chance to lay it out, now let me. I have loved you for years. Everything I have said and done for you, has been out of love. Whenever I gave you a bit of advice about love, love making, personal interactions and relationships – they have been about you and I. When I added that idiotic qualifier, and trust me, I have less than clean names for it and myself for using it, I did it because the words had slipped out and I was afraid you would run. Afraid you would revert to that over-sheltered woman who didn't want anything to do with love that I started working with. I can't imagine my life without you, nor do I want to. You are my best friend, the only person I have told stories to, the only relationship I have ever allowed to become truly involved in Parker's life, and the only person I want to spend my life with. I know you don't believe the human race can be a monogamous people – "

"But you have made me re-evaluate that position. You are my rock Booth. Without you, I don't have any stability any more. My stability used to be work, but you are there, as are memories I have of you and I." Their server had long since brought their food, without interrupting what she could tell was a very important and potentially life changing conversation. "Booth, I know I have said in the past that love was just a chemical release and reaction, but after experiencing it with regards to you, I no longer believe just that. While there is always the chemical release, there is an intangible, unquantifiable, and distinctly uplifting quality that I believe is what you have been telling me about."

"Did… did you just tell me you love me?" Booth shyly questioned.

"Yes Booth, I love you."

"No qualifiers?" Booth asked, a charming smile sparkling in his eyes and tugging the corners of his lips.

"No qualifiers," Bones repeated. Being seated so close together, they could both feel the magnetic pull that was inevitable solidification of their furthered relationship. Both being strong-willed go-getters, Temperance and Seeley, woman and man, and , each other's better half, closed the gap between them. His hand found her cheek, hers found his neck, his thigh being gently trapped below hers as they turned toward each other. Lip met lip, nose brushing alongside nose. He captured her lower lip between his, before gently feeling her tongue try to pry his lips apart. Her tongue ran along his teeth while feeling the soft roughness of the top of his tongue on the bottom of her own.

Elegantly, they pulled apart just enough to be nose-tip to nose-tip while staring into the pair of eyes across from them. Once again blue met brown, brown met blue, this time each dancing with laughter. Finally the laughter in their eyes bubbled out of their mouths. "Still hungry?"

"In more ways than one Seeley, in more ways than one. We should probably eat though, since the food is already here."

Dinner continued, with Booth occasionally feeding Brennan bits of his meal, Brennan gladly accepting and reciprocating the gesture. Every few moments, one of the two would steal a kiss. Much different than either of them would have thought, Brennan was stealing more kisses than Booth was, just showing the caring, considerate, loving heart to the fullest extent she had ever shown anyone since her parents left. After they finished their meals and Booth argued to pay, they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand instead of hand on back. "You want to walk back? It will be nice to just take a walk, maybe we could grab some pie at the diner before I drop you off at your place."

"I would enjoy that Seeley," Bones said, smiling gently.

"Me too Temperance, me too."

**AN: So… I decided to kind of let you all use your imagination a little bit to fill in the blanks. There were some bits that I guided your mind on, but I usually find it better to just let the mind go. I hope you enjoy it.**

**AN2: I just realized that some of the stories on here are so good, I kind of pick up bits and pieces of them and they just flow with the narrative of Bones in my brain. There is no plagiarism intended, but it could happen. Just think of it as a compliment that you have written a great enough story for it to sound cannon.**


	11. The date! Part 2

Booth and Bones walked hand in hand down the Mall, taking in the sights and sounds. Living in the city, both had become jaded to the beauty and history of the buildings and monuments, but the leisurely stroll with their soul-mate reawakened this sense of awe.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry Bones?" Booth asked, not letting up his pace but gently turning to face her.

"For everything. You've shown me nothing but love for years… cared for a broken woman when you didn't need to , and all I did was date other men in front of you, including your brother and your boss. You are such a wonderful man, with nothing but love in your heart –"

"And love is what allows me to forgive you. I can't say it didn't hurt, watching you with Jared and Hacker, but I was guilty of not telling you how I felt so how were you to know? Don't beat yourself up over it Bones. Heck, I was the one that drew that stupid line that has been standing in my way ever since. But now that we're past that, I say forgive and forget." With the Diner in sight, Booth changed the subject. "Want to get a couple of pieces of pie to go, then go watch a movie at my place?" Booth wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a smile that always managed to make her knees go weak.

"I'd like that Booth, but your car is at my place. We could go there and watch a movie on my laptop."

"Or we'll grab my car. No offense to you, but it'll be hard to both watch on a laptop. Hey Denise," Booth said as they entered the Diner. "Two sliced of apple pie to go!" A soft nothing conversation between the two best friends continued as they waited for the pie, got the car, and drove to Booth's apartment. Once they got into the elevator at Booth's, Temperance leaned over and gave Booth a quick peck on the corner of his lips, which in turn grew in to a smile the scientist was certain brightened the elevator. Upon entering his apartment she did it again. "You were all kissy at dinner in public, but now it is just when we're alone. Having second thoughts?" **I don't think I could handle that** Booth finished in his head.

"No! Quite the opposite. I just don't want everyone and everywhere we enjoy to know before we get a chance to savor this by ourselves for a while. I do not believe that I could simply return to how we were before Seeley. I think it would crush my metaphorical heart." He nodded and kissed her, accepting her logic and admission. She took the two pieces of pie from him and waltzed toward the kitchen. "Go ahead and get the movie ready and I'll be right out. Do you have any… YES! Butter pecan!" Though she couldn't see him, the statuesque man smiled sheepishly, knowing the only reason that flavor was in there was because it was her favorite.

They both flopped down on the couch watching the movie, comfortably against each other as a couple that had been married for ages. He greedily wolfed down his slice of pie, leaving a trail of crumbs down his chest to the plate. She gently nibbled around the cooked apple, enjoying the cinnamon and flaky pastry before attempting to try her biggest hang-up – cooked fruit. Surprised at how much she enjoyed it, the apple bits she had avoided disappeared bit by bit. The ice cream on her plate had long since disappeared, but looking down at her plate, she saw the melted portion and mopped it up with the crust of her pie. The world-renowned author glanced at Booth's plate, or more specifically the bit of ice cream left. That is when she saw it – a bit of apple stuck to the corner of his mouth. Before she knew what she was doing, Brennan had leaned over to capture it with her mouth. In that instant, all thought of watching the movie was forgotten, with both adults attacking each other like two teenagers closing in on their curfew.

When their body's respective need for oxygen finally overcame its need for each other, they broke apart and smiled wholeheartedly at each other. "Bo-" they both began simultaneously, before he conceded speaking first to her with a hand gesture. "Booth, I think this changes things. In a good way, but it changes things."

"Well of course, but wasn't it you that told me that everything changes… nothing stays the same?"

Temperance nodded simply. "I am not good at relationships, and with you I feel like the magnitude of this is greater than anything I have shared with anyone else in the past. I feel like this is a very grand and lasting relationship, because it is built on friendship, trust, and unrequited love, rather than just solely on hormones. So you are going to have to teach me, because I know I am not going to be good at it, and I am afraid I am going to end up driving you away" **and I don't think I could handle that**.

"Bones… Bones, if you haven't driven me away by now, you won't. Remember how you let me teach you how to fix my plumbing? Just let me teach you like that."

The pale skin around her eyes started to turn a more peach color before she mumbled "but that broken."

"But I had forgotten how to do that. I have NEVER forgotten how to love you, never could. Gordon Gordon told me a long time ago that I loved you, Sweets has suspected it for as long as we have gone to him. Remember that book he was writing about us?" She nodded, still with red-rimmed eyes. "Ever wonder why that book hasn't been published yet? Gordon Gordon told me why… if you want to know." Again she nodded. "Because the only conclusion Sweets could make is that we worked so well together because we love each other. Oh dear…" Booth said almost in shock.

"Booth, what?" Brennan panicked, thinking something was going to impede this relationship before it got past one night.

"Wear earplugs into the Lab tomorrow. Unless, that is, you want Angela's squeals to rupture your eardrums. And trust me, a ruptured eardrum is not fun."

**AN: I know, it took them a long time to get to the Diner… haha! Happy (slightly belated) holidays to everyone!**


	12. Let the squealing begin!

The petite blonde inspected herself in the mirror as she stood, getting ready for work. Her smoke colored eyes studied every inch. Finally, Lynn believed she was ready to go, and looked toward where she knew her alarm clock would be in the mirror. _'Oh no! I'm going to be late unless I run. Good job Lynn, just great, be late to work on your first real day!'_ she chastised.

The tall dark-haired man picked another miniscule dollop of lint off his suit jacket while he stood at the Navy Yard Metro station, awaiting the next train on the Green Line when he saw her. "Hi Ms. Smith," Ryan said politely as he approached Lynn.

"Oh… oh! H-h-h-hi Agent G-g-g-g-garb-b-b-barino! P-p-p-p-p-please, call me Lynn," she beamed. This lightening of her mood didn't go unnoticed by the trained investigator and interrogator. "Y-y-you take the M-m-m-metro?"

"Yeah, I was running late and didn't want to run the risk of getting caught in traffic and being real late. Plus it is a nice day so I can afford the walk outside four block total walk. So, you live down this way too?"

The double master's holder continued the conversation as the two boarded the train. "Y-y-yes. I have a sm-m-m-mall st-st-st-studio apartment in the 909. It is over –"

"On New Jersey Avenue. I know exactly where it is. So a studio, your boyfriend must not like that. I had once in college and didn't like it any, much too small for me."

Lynn took a moment's hesitation before saying "I d-d-don't have a b-b-b-b-b-b-b-boyf-f-f-f-friend, so it doesn't bother anyone. D-d-d-d-does your g-g-g-g-g-g-girlf-f-f-f-f-friend live at 909, is th-th-th-th-that how you know wh-wh-where it is?"

"I'm, uh… I'm single. I, uhm, live at 909 myself. Here's our change," the FBI trainee said when they got to L'Enfant Plaza, pointing out that the two needed to switch from their Green Line train to either a Blue or Orange Line train to continue on to their respective jobs. "Do, uh… if we aren't super busy I mean, do you want to grab lunch together? I mean, I'm sure it will be very hectic today, now that we are really –"

"Yes, that would be very nice. I th-th-th-th-think you could j-j-j-just come to the J-j-j-j-jerffersonian and we'll f-f-f-figure it out? I'll b-b-be expecting you," the shy woman said as she exited at her stop with a rush of other people that the FBI trainee assumed worked at one of the many Jeffersonian museums or laboratories.

Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan walked into the Lab fashionably late, much to the surprise of Angela Montenegro. It wasn't until the artist saw the two of them walking hand in hand that she let out an ear-piercing squeal. This drew everyone within the vicinity towards the center of the lab, but Booth and Bones just kept walking, paying absolutely no attention to the commotion going on around them until they reached a sturdy wall of Hodgins, Wendell, and Sweets blocking their entrance to Brennan's office.

Brennan softly pulled a flesh colored bit of foam out of her ear and motioned for Booth to do the same before simply saying "yes?"

"Uh, Dr. B? You do know that Angela is in hysterics over there because of you, right?"

"No, I do not. Is she alright? Should someone call an ambulance? I would do it if I was to be allowed access to my office."

"Yes, Ang will be fine," Wendell responded. "However, you should probably go talk to her. She is probably going to want to know why you walked into the Lab late and hand-in-hand with Booth."

Temperance rolled her wrist and glanced at the Rolex that sat there before giving Booth's hand a squeeze and walking away muttering "I won't be officially late for another three minutes."

"Agent Booth," Sweets began, "could the four of us have a private conversation with you? Something very grandiose seems to have occurred between Dr. Brennan and yourself, and the three of us, three of your friends, would like to make sure that this is a good thing."

"What happens between Bones and I will stay between Bones and I, and I will not embellish on it just to give your twelve-year-old mind something to daydream about. Jack, Wendell, I am disappointed that you guys let yourselves get dragged along for this. I will say however," and with this a huge smile spread across his face, "it is a very good thing. Now, I need to get over to the Hoover because my intern is sharing my office, and I lock it at night." The three men watched as the FBI agent whistled and nearly bounced out of the Lab. Their gaze then drifted off to Angela and Brennan hugging tightly before rushing inside Angela's office, pulling Cam and the just-arrived Lynn in with them, much like a vacuum sucking in everything around it.

**AN: I appear to be having a tough time finding different descriptors for people, and feel like I keep recycling them. Also, I feel like I don't necessarily need to spend copious amounts of time describing all of the normal cast, so you'll usually only get a blurb here or there to help figure out who is talking or standing or inspecting or what have you. The interns, since they are fictional characters, I will probably describe a bit more… unless I can find an actor or actress with a similar build that I can link to.**


	13. Great pain makes great agents!

"Good to see you here bright and early sport," Booth said to Ryan as the older agent approached his office.

"Of course sir. I wouldn't dream of being late if I can help it. What should I do today for you sir?"

"First off – don't call me sir. It makes me feel old. I appreciate the respect, but you can call me Booth. Secondly, I have Charlie running some background on d'Lesardo, and since we're waiting on the Squint Squad to get us an I.D., I figure you can head over to the Jeffersonian and help Lynn with determining how everything fell. That should actually help them figure things out quicker. Boy, Bones'll hate you helping solve the science. Haha! I'll call you if anything turns up." The young agent nodded and pulled on his jacket. He gently tapped the left and right pictures in his area before lightly drawing a cross over the glass of the center one. Booth walked down to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee before he settled in to read over his intern's file. _Not much else I can do until Charlie gets back to me,_ Booth thought to himself. The first page of the file was general pedigree information that Booth absorbed like a sponge before turning to the second page – scores from Quantico. Marksmanship, something called 'protective instincts', and anything involving numbers were off the chart high. A note was also included and pinned to the corner of this page. It was from a math or numerology professor or someone similar (Booth didn't remember the name from his time in the academy, but gleaned who it was from by the contents) stating that Agent-to-be Garbarino was faster in his head than most were with a calculator. _Good to know._ The next few pages had Booth frazzled and intrigued by the type of incident that put this young man onto the law enforcement path.

The former sniper got up to try to clear his head, and walked to the door. Stopping suddenly, he looked at the three photos on his intern's desk. The first showed Ryan in a fencing uniform, being carried by two other men in fencing uniforms. He had tears in his eyes and a grimace on his face. _Must be from when he blew out his knee._ Booth's eyes scanned to the right-most photo next. This showed about 30 people, about half looking similar through their various ages. There were children as small as toddlers, all the way up to an elderly couple seated in the center, with the vast amount of people nearly completely blocking out the beautiful stone fireplace they were crowded in front of. _Family._ The center photo was what Booth knew he was looking for but not looking forward to. It showed Ryan and an older man, arm around each other's shoulder. Both of them were dressed to the nines in dark pinstriped tuxedos, and they were standing in front of a strange looking car, painted in Carolina blue and black with a stylized 41 emblazoned on the sides in a stark, vibrant white. Trophies lined the floor before them, but their smiles shined the brightest. _There he is._

"My uncle," Ryan's voice broke the air. "He was murdered. They found him in the rubble of a building implosion up in Rhode Island. He and I were very tight. We had to be – after my fencing injury and rehab, I drove his race car. That –"the young man's voice cracked with emotion. "That was the last time I saw him. That was the banquet for winning the championship in our series. I keep it around to remind me why I'm here – to get the bastards that take someone from their loved ones like that. I, uh, forgot my note pad. I can only do calculations on graph paper… from my graph pad."

"Ryan, I hope you don't think I was snooping. I read your file, plus what you had told Bones and I, and the photos caught my attention." Booth wasn't fearful of this young man; however he did want the younger agent to be able to become a trusted colleague. No one wants their story known before they are ready to tell them, and this was what Seeley was trying to imply.

"I'm going to head back toward the Jeffersonian. Call my cell if you find anything you want my help with," Agent Garbarino said, still emotionally charged, but cold as ice. Booth was slightly stunned by the icy tone, but recognized it immediately. _Bones uses the same tone to hide._ The ex-Army Ranger knew, in his trust-worthy gut, two key tenants about this man – he was going to walk to the Jeffersonian to cool off, and this great pain was going to make him a great agent.

**AN: Found an actress for Lynn**** (even if she isn't in this chapter)****! Alexandra Dreyfus****. ****I found out about her from an online video series called **_**LonelyGirl15**_**. **h t t p : / / c a c h e . d a y l i f e . c o m / i m a g e s e r v e / 0 g k z 5 x W b e b c D X / 3 4 0 x . j p g **-- Apparently you can't post direct links... good to know.**


	14. Explosion!

Angela squealed and clapped while Brennan recounted the tale of her date with Booth. Cam sat stoically and Lynn sat leaning forward, as engrossed in the story as a child is of their favorite fairy tale. "Maybe," Temperance concluded her story, "following my metaphorical heart isn't so bad after all. Now, I know you're excited, but how about we work? Do you have any sort of anything yet?"

"Any sort of anything? That doesn't sound like the Bren I know. Unfortunately Wendell said he was having trouble reconstructing the skull, so I'm still waiting on him," Angela responded.

"My tox screens haven't turned up anything significant, just some minor pain medication and what appears to be an anti-depressant. Dr. Hodgins is still sifting through the debris and compiling a list for Ms. Smith and Agent Garbarino to use in their work."

"And I'm w-w-w-w-w-w-waiting for Dr. Hodg-g-g-gins's list and for Agent G-g-g-g-g-g Ryan to arrive."

Bones sighed and muttered something about helping Mr. Bray, while Cam left to begin the day's paperwork. Lynn sat in the corner of Angela's office, in a space she had claimed as her own. The brunette's fingers danced along her tablet remote for the Angelator before giving a sharp cough. The petite blonde flicked her eyes to the extravagant machine before jumping up. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-t-t-t-t-t-t-take that down! P-p-p-p-p-p-please! What are y-you d-d-d-doing?"

"Getting a reaction from you. It is his file, mostly made up of public records. I thought you'd like to investigate him some."

"N-n-n-n-no?" Angela chuckled at Lynn's comment. "I d-d-don't want to snoop."

"Excuse me Ms. Montenegro? Is there a Ms. Smith with you?" a security guard asked through the door. "She has a visitor at security."

"Sounds like Prince Charming is here. Just relax and be yourself. Use the balcony for your workspace for this project. I wouldn't want to interrupt."

Lynn walked out to the security kiosk to sign Ryan in before taking him up to the balcony. "I'll b-b-be right b-back. I need t-t-to get some information f-from D-d-dr. Hodgins," she said before bounding down the stairs to the Ookie Room. "P-p-p-pardon m-m-me, but d-d-do –" Jack cut her off by sliding one of the Lab's slate blue folders toward her without looking up from his microscope."

"Is Angela alone in her office?"

"She w-w-was."

"Thanks."

Lynn walked back up to the balcony while Hodgins went to the art space. "Angie, can we talk?"

"Uh, sure Jack, what's up?"

"Are you seeing Wendell?"

"On and off. As Brennan would say, we're satisfying biological urges. I know you want and deserve more than that which is why I didn't come to you. I'm sorry."

"Wasn't the whole point of this celibacy experiment to try to avoid falling into this type of sex-only relationship again? And I know you think you know what I want, and you do to a point, but at the same time you don't."

For some reason, probably because of unresolved feelings for him, Angela lashed out at Jack. "Why do you still have that stupid tattoo?! With all of your money, you could have had it removed!"

"Did you ever think I still have it because I still love you and this is the only way for me to have a piece of you?!" The entomologist threw open the artist's door and stormed directly out of the Lab. The yelling had drawn everyone within the Lab's attention, with people scurrying off to discuss what happened. Both Brennan and her intern sprinted to Angela, while Cam raced out after the bearded man while frantically yelling at Booth into her cell phone. Lynn and Ryan stood at the balcony railing, surveying the scene.

"Wow," whispered the holder of two master's degrees, her smoke colored orbs watching the door of the office she sort of shared.

"No kidding. Lots of unresolved feelings here," the FBI trainee replied, his brown eyes focused on the door the short scientist had stomped out. Breaking his vigil on the door, the former fencer glanced at his Tag Heuer Monaco watch, the only reminder of his racing success that he could bring with him on a daily basis. "What were you thinking for lunch? It is nearly that time."

"Is th-th-there a sandwich shop ar-r-r-round?"

"Yeah! There's a great place around the corner from the Hoover that reminds me of home! You want to go? Sorry, I know I got a little excited there for a second… I just… don't go home and any little slice of heaven gets me a little giddy."

"N-n-n-no, that's fine. M-m-m-more th-th-than fine actually, it m-m-m-must b-b-be a g-g-good p-p-p-place if you enj-j-j-joy it." The young man nodded before motioning with his arm towards the stairs that lead down to the Lab floor, and eventually out of the building. As they passed a still very animated Cam Saroyan in her office, they both mimed eating. The head of the Medico-Legal Lab dismissed them absentmindedly with a nod and wave of her hand, and they both took off before anyone could realize what happened and call them back.


	15. Revelations!

"Angie, what happened Hun?" Wendell asked excitedly as he and Brennan burst into Angela's office.

Sniffing back tears, the lithe brunette threw herself into a pair of waiting pair of arms – Brennan's. "Wendell, we'll talk later. Right now, I need to talk to Bren before you and I talk. Trust me, I'll find you." At this point, Mr. Bray understood that the girls' talking was dependent upon him leaving the room, so that's what he would do. "Bren… Sweetie… Jack still loves me. That's what our fight was about."

"We all love you Angela. Booth and I, Cam, Jack, all of the interns –"

"He has a tattoo of me on his arm that my dad put there! You'd think with his money, he'd have it removed. But he still has it."

"Well, tattoos are an anthropological way of –"

"No. Sweetie, no. I know what you're trying to do, but no. Girl to girl – what should I do?"

"You know I'm no good at this kind of thing Angela. Do you still love him?"

"Yes. But I don't want to hurt him again. He said this fling with Wendell was just me falling into the same old routine as before my celibacy."

"Well, is it?"

"Basically. I don't want to hurt Wendell though; he's a sweet kid and doesn't deserve that. But I never really stopped loving Jack. I just don't know if I've changed enough to not hurt Hodgie again."

Brennan mulled over her response for a second before continuing. "I didn't think I had changed enough to deserve Booth either, but then someone in this room told me that we don't get to choose who we love and who loves us. We just have to work hard to make it work if we want it to." Bones didn't know when the two women had gone from hugging to sitting on the couch, but she stood up none the less. Just as she did, her cell phone buzzed. Reaching into her lab coat pocket, she saw it was a text from Booth. 'Heading to Jeff to find Hodgins. What happened?!' "Ange, you're my best friend, and I support you no matter what, you just think for now. No one else can make this decision for you."

Angela nodded before meekly asking "can I have another hug?"

* * *

_I am so fired if Cullen finds out I used my siren for this_ Booth thought as he careened into the Jeffersonian's parking garage. "Has he left?!" the muscle-bound hockey player asked as he ran up to the security kiosk.

"No sir. He's up in the President's collection – JFK wing." Booth let out a single chuckle. A buzzing sensation next to his heart alerted the Special Agent to a response from Bones. 'They love each other.' _No kidding_. 'I'll find him, but the hidden feelings here need to stop.' Booth pounded out in response.

"Hodgins! What is going on? Cam called me in near hysterics because you and Angela were screaming then you stormed out."

Without looking up from the display, the wealthy scientist said "did you realize if you add all the different places people claim they saw or heard shooters from, there would have been nearly 15 assassins in Dealy Plaza?"

"What the –"

"And some people claim the Zapruder film is a forgery? Oswald claimed he was a patsy, but the context of the video has been misinterpreted over time." At this point, Booth realized what Hodgins was doing – calming himself down to discuss the real issue. "Oswald wasn't originally arrested for killing JFK. It recognized as a federal offense at the time, it was just murder to kill the president." Hodgins looked up at Booth, "Angela and I got in an argument over her relationship with Wendell, and then she turned the game on me." The bearded millionaire hissed the word 'relationship' so harshly that it gave Booth goosebumps. "So I told her I still loved her, and then ran out because I knew she was going to stay with him and I couldn't take that after already being fired up. I think I'm going to take a couple days off to –"

"Not in the middle of this case! Jack, this is just a fling for her because she doesn't think she's good enough for you. I just know it. Go back to the Lab. Let her come talk to you, since you laid your heart out there." Seeley started walking away and called over his shoulder, "one shooter, three shots. Nothing more."

**AN: Found an actor for Ryan as well! Go me! Steven R. McQueen, the legendary Steve McQueen's grandson - **h t t p : / / w w w . e x p o s a y . c o m / c e l e b r i t y - p h o t o s / s t e v e n - r - m c q u e e n - 2 0 0 7 - b e v e r l y - h i l l s - f i l m - f e s t i v a l - o p e n i n g - n i g h t - p r 1 G t p . j p g** - yeah, the length of the link sucks, but oh well.**


	16. Prociutto, amoregggiare, e polpettina!

Ryan and Lynn walked into the little shop, both glad to be out of the insanity that their new workplace had quickly turned into. Since they had discussed what they were going to have on the way to the restaurant, the Agent-to-be motioned for the double master's holder to find a seat while he ordered. The short voluptuous woman sat down at a table right up front near the door and was shocked when the, in her determination, most desirable man that she had seen walked directly back into the kitchen. She heard animated voices speaking in a foreign language emanating from behind the partition doors. Just when she began to get concerned, her FBI hunk (Angela's term, but Lynn would be rainbows and gumdrops if it became true) sauntered out and sat down next to her like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Uhm… w-w-w-what w-w-was th-th-that?"

"I was just placing our order."

"B-by walking right into the k-k-k-kitchen and sp-p-p-peaking in a foreign language? Th-th-that sounds st-st-st-strange."

"I told you, it is just like home. I don't want to sound egotistical, but I was able to do that anywhere I went back home. I knew almost everyone, and they all knew me. Now I found this little place and I can't help but do it because I can."

"And th-th-the language? It sounded like –"

"Italian. We grew up speaking both at home, especially at big family functions. My grandparents are huge on keeping the old country traditions alive, Nona especially. What about you? Do you have any family?"

"N-n-no, n-n-not really. J-j-just my d-d-dad. He always p-p-pushed m-m-me t-t-to suc-suc-suc-succeed, so I d-don't get t-t-to see him much. P-p-plus he's st-t-t-till in Savannah, w-w-which is w-w-where I'm f-from. I've n-n-never really had m-m-many p-p-people in my l-life."

A grandmotherly woman walked out of the kitchen carrying two plates with submarine-style sandwiches. "Prosciutto?" she said, glancing between the only two patrons she had in the hole-in-the-wall shop. Agent Garbarino pointed toward Ms. Smith, "e polpettina?" the waitress said, turning to him. He nodded. She leaned her head towards Lynn while still looking at Ryan and said "Italiano?" He shook his head no. "Bella ragazza… molto bella." Ryan blushed and nodded vigorously before the grandmotherly woman patted him on the cheek and walked away.

"W-w-what did she s-say? I d-don't sp-peak Italian R-ryan."

He took a sip of his water and shook grated parmesan cheese on his sandwich before responding "beautiful young woman, very beautiful." Ryan took a large bite, filling his mouth with an entire meatball while he looked out the door.

"B-b-but you n-n-nodded."

"She was right. You know, this is the best meatball grinder I think I have ever had," the young agent said, trying desperately to change the subject. He knew himself well enough to know that no matter how successful he had been in his life, he was never confident around women. He didn't want that nervousness to show and run this young lady off before he even had a chance to know her. Lynn mumbled into her own sandwich, but Ryan thought he heard her say 'she could have been talking about you'. He was already learning how to tune out her speech impediment, learning how to hear her and not the stutter.

The rest of lunch followed in a semi-easy silence, only broken when they stole a glance of each other at the same time. The walk back to the Jeffersonian was much easier, since both of them had begun to start trying to figure out how they would attack the problem laid before them. Since Ryan was still not an authorized visitor, Lynn once again signed him in. Their balcony workspace hadn't been disturbed in the chaos of Angela and Hodgins' blowout, so the two interns were able to jump right in and start working. "I h-have a c-c-c-c-calcul-l-lator here f-for y-you and I t-to use."

"Thanks. I probably won't need it, but thank you. Dr. Hodgins' work here is very thorough, and the materials are all laid out. We should be able to breeze through this."

"We should b-b-build a m-model t-to show everyone w-w-what happened."

"Yeah, hey! I like that idea a lot Lynn!" Ryan started running through the numbers in his head, making a note here and there on his graphing paper when he was done calculating a specific piece of information. Ms. Smith had run back to the main Lab space to grab some foam board, X-Acto knife, glue, and markers. She stood there and watched the handsome man as he made a note, looked at the next set of numbers, and let his eyes glaze over. This drew the shy blonde's concern, as he sat there barely moving, save for the twitching of his fingers. Suddenly his eyes cleared, he made another note on his pad, and saw her standing there staring at him. "Uh, what's up? You look like you saw a ghost."

"D-d-d-did you j-just have a st-st-st-stroke? Y-your eyes g-glazed over and your hands w-were tw-w-witching," the diminutive woman said, placing her supplies on the coffee table and looking intently at the nimble, athletic man in front of her. Completely out of character, she took hold of this man's hand in both of hers, and said "d-d-do y-you w-w-want me t-to go get D-d-dr. Saroyan?"

The bright New Englander flicked his eyes down to their intermingled hands, and couldn't help but smile. "No. I'm fine, but thank you for the concern. I, uh, I have always done that when working with numbers. They have always come easy to me and I can do most equations in my head. However, I need to tune out the rest of the world when I do complex math, and that I guess is how I do it.

**AN: I really need to check the upcoming episodes before I mention things in my story. Wendell/Angela/Hodgins then JFK. Grr!**


	17. Titleless!

**AN: I think, for my own convenience, when Lynn is talking to Ryan, she won't have a stutter. I mentioned how he had started to tune it out. When she talks to others in the Lab, she'll still have the stutter, but it is kind of more of a pain to type than I initially thought. Haha!**

Hodgins slowly walked back to the Ookie Room after taking a slightly extended lunch. He had bared his soul to the woman he truly and fully loved, and didn't even stand around in order to get a response. His talk with Booth had helped a lot, but he still didn't know what he was going to do. He continued on with the work he was doing before this whole ordeal went down. The only way he knew he was going to get through this was by doing what Dr. Brennan used to do – work until the emotions weren't there anymore.

Angela, on the other hand, used some personal time and went home. Cam afforded her that luxury for two main reasons – the skull reconstruction needed to be completed before she could begin her facial work, and her emotions were always the hardest to repress. She was an artist by nature, and that required her to wear her heart on her sleeve. Booth, forever the protector of all of his squints (but one more so than the others), took Angela home. Everyone agreed that it made sense, given the lithe brunette's emotional state. Wendell had tried to give Angela her ride, but since he was needed on the science end of the investigation, he conceded to Booth. On the way towards her modest apartment, Angela did something she rarely did – call her dad while he was on tour. She tried to explain the situation to him through sobs and whimpers.

The Lab went back to work as usual after Booth and Angela left. Bones worked on the skull that Wendell was struggling with, while he in turn went and pieced together the rest of the skeleton. Lynn and Ryan worked in a very talkative, but productive manner up in their work area. Lynn had her model materials spread out across the table and sofa, while Ryan had slowly but surely been relegated to the carpeted floor. His jacket was draped across the railing, while he had his shirt sleeves rolled up over his elbows. "Do you think," Ryan began as he massaged his left knee, "they gave us this project to get us out of their hair? I mean, you mentioned that super computer that Ms. Montenegro has in her office to me. Seems reasonable that such a piece of equipment could easily do what we are doing."

"Yeah, I think you may be right. However, it seems to be a good thing we are doing it with what happened down there before lunch," Lynn drawled out in her stuttered Savannah accent. "This place seems to be ripe for romantic twists and turns, kind of like a soap opera. I mean, Angela is dating Wendell, but Jack loves her. Plus Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth seem to be in some sort of relationship but are the best crime-solving team in the United States."

"Yeah," the lean man mumbled. _It also leaves you and I. _"I hope I keep getting assigned to cases with this staff though. Seems to be quite a good group of people, with a lot of knowledge. Plus, as a young agent, the high solve rate would look fantastic on my record."

"Well, I'd certainly be willing to help you any time with anything you'd need help with. I mean…" she stumbled and tried to backtrack on what she said without the crush knowing what she initially meant.

"The feeling is definitely mutual. Hey, would you look at the time… just about time to fight the masses to get home! Care to ride with me?" Ryan said as he checked his watch.

"Actually, I have to stay here and file a daily report for Dr. Saroyan. Will I see you on the train tomorrow?" He nodded and began to descend the staircase to leave. _Lynn, you should have gone with him. Today was a very productive day, and you did a good job breaking out of your shell. You could have stuck with it._ Lynn chastised herself until she made her way home. Unlocking the door to her studio apartment on the 11th floor, the dirty blonde dropped her purse on the kitchen counter before kicking off her flat soled shoes. The petite woman changed from her work attire and into a pair of running shorts, sports bra, and long-sleeved t-shirt before heading back outside for her evening run. After forty-five minutes, the southern belle walked up to the front door of her apartment building, where she ran into her new co-worker. "Agent Garbarino? What are you doing?"

"Ryan, please, call me Ryan. As far as what I'm doing, uh… enjoying a cigar before I go to the packie."

"What's a packie?" Lynn said, stretching her hamstrings and thoroughly torturing Ryan without realizing it.

"Right right… that's a New England term. Uh, the liquor store. I need to restock the beer in my refrigerator and need some other little things before the baseball game comes on. Did you maybe want to come over? The Red Sox are playing the Braves, and being from Georgia –"

"Yes! I mean, yes, I would enjoy coming over and watching the game and I love the Braves. I need to take a shower though. What apartment are you in?"

"Four-oh-one. I should be back in about twenty minutes, so come over any time after that." On that note, the two painfully shy people separated, one heading inside to find her courage, the other heading down the street to purchase some in a liquid format.

**AN2: Been busy at work, which cuts down on my brainstorming time, plus I hit a little writer's block. We'll see how resolved ****that is in the chapters to come, but any suggestions are more than welcome in terms of character development or case/procedural matters.**


End file.
